fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Feng
Feng Gloompond '''is the eldest son of Guang Gloompond and Yu Shimamura and the heir to the Throne of Yu'lon City. However, Feng is displeased by the concept of taking over his father's position, always questioning higher authority and the social structure of the nation, something which has earned him the disapproval of both nobles and family alike. In recent years he has left his nation in favor of a journey through the nations of Ishgar in hopes of learning of their various cultures and ways of life so that he can bring this knowledge back to hs nation and hopefully change the social paradigms. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Abaddon Dragon Slayer Magic '''Abaddon Dragon Slayer Magic (アッバドンの滅竜魔法, Abbadon no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic which has gone lost to the ages, thus earning it the right to be called a Lost Magic and is in its design intended to slay Dragons and especially other dragons of a similar element. The element in question being fire which has been pushed to its absolute zenith. As mentioned above, Abaddon Dragon Slayer Magic, also referred to, and more commonly known as Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic '(煉獄の滅竜魔法 ''Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō), is a Caster Magic which has gone lost to the ages, thus earning it the right to be called a Lost Magic and as it was forged and created with the intent of slaying momentously powerful creatures which could seemingly not be slain by any other means, making it a Slayer Magic and most of all, a Dragon Slayer Magic, a magic focused around the transformation of the mage's body into a physiology more familiar to that of the dragons, great and legendary creatures of such astonishing might that they breach the realms of common sense and goes to absurd heights. This change to the body results in the mage becoming capable of the same feats as the parent dragon, making the caster able of generating, manipulating and even consuming the element of fire for means of combat and rejuvenation, fire itself being a visible effect of the process of combustion – a special type of chemical reaction. It occurs between oxygen in the air and some sort of fuel, whichever form it ever may take. The products from the chemical reaction are completely different from the starting material, releasing heat, light and various other products of the reaction itself. However, unlike ordinary and dull fire magics, the Abaddon Dragon Slayer does not simply draw strength from ordinary flames, but rather the very concept of heat and fire itself, allowing it to tap into the fearsome powers of the hypothetical flames of The Lake of Fire. Indeed, These particular dragons and their disciples can conjure and wield the power of Purgatory itself, a realm of the afterlife said to be the temporary stay of the wicked sinners until the flames have burned away the sins from their pure, wayward souls, flames so powerful and intense that they dwarf out any and all other fire magics into obsoletion. As if this was not enough to strike fear into the opposition, the dragons and dragon slayers who possess this magic have another source of power which they can tap into. A power said to have almost devastated the earth at one point. The ancient might of the '''Ten Primal Suns, a collection of, obviously, ten suns of which only one remains. By tapping into this hypothetical power, the Abaddon slayer can boost their powers even further. With this power in hand, the Dragon Slayer becomes a living walking inferno, scorching everything in touch and reduces any and all things to ash. Despite its incredible power, its existence was for a long time called into question because of the lack of tangible evidence of it in history. This element proved elusive and near mythical, even amongst fellow dragons. It was once believed that The Flame Dragon King himself, Igneel, had been a wielder of this magic considering his rise to such a position of power amongst his kin, but due to the nature of his adoptive son's inferior fire element, this too has been called into doubt. According to Feng, any dragon who would have wielded this magic would have been widely renowned for their greatness, ascending beyond Kings and even Emperors, rising to the ranks of the Dragon Sovereign, a being above what any other mortal being could ever hope to accomplish, even standing above other dragons, effectively rising to a rank all their own. It was also believed that the great Atlas Flame might have utilized a magic similar to this as hs body of flames carried the same properties of this primal magic, to burn away offending magics, garnering it the epithet of The Cleansing Blaze. But upon witnessing the magics true state, this was a dismissed notion as Atlas Flames fire proved to be a mere shadow in comparison. Feng has somehow managed to achieve hold of this magic through Lacrima transplantation, not only proving its existence but also having become one of the most powerful dragon slayers of his day and age. The fires of Abaddon has its primary source of immense power from the hypothetical realm of torment and purging fire. It is said that within purgatory, the flames achieve their intensity from the imbued feelings and desires of the ones caught within it, growing stronger by their wishes and misery. By tapping into these emotions, the fire grows to unthinkable heights, fueled by passion, sins, and dreams. As if that was not enough, it also grows stronger by the same traits from its wielder, empowering the fire through their own passion. However, as it does with everything of considerable power, there is a cost to wielding it. The concept of good does not exist to these flames, searing everything vile without hesitation. Sadly, in the "eyes" of the hellish pyre, everything earthly, mortal or not, is sinful, vile, and evil, leaving no stone untouched in its approach. If anything is considered evil by these flames, it'll burn and leave nothing. Even the likes of gods, angels, and so many other beings are not free of their own evil, making these fire effectively a threat to anything living. So, with that said, does that mean that one has to be pure of heart in order to use it? Well here is the kicker, nothing besides the core of the soul is pure, and as the soul is ever beset by wickedness, there is still no escape. So how does one wield this magic in the first place? The simple answer is sheer determination. One must will these flames into purpose, command them purely through one's own will. Determination is the backbone of all life. The will to survive, the desires to accomplish one's goals, the dreams of their own paradise, all of these things are the stepping stones to wielding this intense pyre. Through the mage's determination, the fire will be beckoned to serve. The flames hold no interest over good or even the use of evil, as neither matter. All it sees is corruption which must be cleansed by purifying fire. So no matter the path one may take, the flames will serve, and do so well. But one should be sure to not wield it without purpose. Should one's determination falter, should the will of the mage be found lacking, if by any chance one allows their mind to be clouded by doubt, the flames will consume thee as well. It takes so little for the flames to become one's own worst enemy, beginning to burn away at your own sinful being, scorching thine body to ashen pieces. Begin to doubt your purpose, your determination will falter along with it, and as that happens, the flames will begin to turn against you, breaking through the barrier of will to slowly burn away at your body. It starts off as a small build up of heat within, but before long, if nothing is done, the heat will spread, eventually igniting the very ethernano within and setting the body of the mage ablaze. This is the fate of all who would dare to wield this magic and not be trained for its use, making it most ill-advised for even the most potent of fire-wielding mages to try and manipulate, as this vengeful intensity will scorch away at them in an instant if they are without proper training and preparation. No lack of oxygen can kill this pyre, no amount of water in the world may quench this inferno, no ice, whether of the earth or other realms, are safe from the never ending blazes. Even typically believed superior elemental wielders such as God Slaying flames and elements are paltry and insignificant before this fire. Truly, all elements shiver before the approach of the all-consuming blaze. It should also be mentioned that other slayers of the fiery element are unable to consume these flames, not for any lack of ability, but rather that it combusts the ethernano within the body rather than replenishes it. This goes beyond mere consumption. The very presence of the fire brings torment upon any mage as it causes the magical particles to excite themselves and heat up, causing a searing sensation within them. Should the fire strike their foes, it will actually burn away chunks of magic power within them, lessening their power and magic reserves, as well as causing immense pain in the process. Feng, on the other hand is no way restricted from consuming flaes of his own sort or of various other sources. matter of fact, he isn't even trully restricted to consuming the likes of fire alone. Anything that is a byproduct of fire or extreme heats is free gain for his appetite, meaning that things like vapors, fumes, ash, smoke and even molten rock is a viable source of nutrients for the dragon slayer, granted, they do not provide with the same levels of ethernano as typical flames, and molten rock such as lava and magma have the tendedncy to eventually mae him sick if he tries to consume too much of it, just like how a child would get sick from overconsumption of chocolate. Feng has demonstrated an immense mastery of this magic, able to wield it with the utmost o ease and devastation. In his hands he has managed to turn thousands of enemies into writhing piles of misery in little time. His power has been proven to be of such a level that he became hailed as the strongest Mage in all of Minstrel, a mage without peer. With these flames he has so far stood unopposed in sheer might, incinerating any organic matter, melting and disintegrating any variety of rocks and gems, one such feat being when he evaporated a considerably sized diamond with a handful of flames, an accomplishment which requires heats going well beyond 5000°C, and despite this astounding feat of strength, this is hardly him at his fullest. It has been said that his fire surpasses plasma and nearly any known worldly heat, believed to be the hottest thing there is on earth, being the closest chemical reaction to reach the theoretical Planck temperature. However, his prowess extends far beyond "simple" heat manipulation. Among many elements, they share a common theme of blunt, sharp, piercing or exploding attacks, though it should be noted that it may often be out of personal preference and practice rather than an inherent nature of it. Either the case, Feng has reached the point that he can make use of any of these properties and apply them to his flames, ranging from being as acute as the sharpest of swords to pummeling with the intensity of a thousand hammers, blasting a foe with an intensity surpassing TNT and more. With all of this considered, Feng has truly become a fiery dread on the battlefield. It is said that his heat is so intense that he could warp reality with his searing flames. A rumor that came to be flying about upon a time when he managed to close a conjured black hole with nothing but his fire, essentially evaporizing it. While certainly a great and astounding feat, to say that they can warp reality itself is quite a stretch. Basic Spells * Abaddon Dragon's Roar: '''The Abaddon Dragon's Roar is one of the most basic spells within Feng's arsenal, but despite that, it is also one of his most potent ones in the range of the basic spells. It is accomplished in much due to his partly draconic physiology, granting him the ability to gather his hellish fire within his lungs, creating it from the magic power within his Origin along with the ambient ethernano of his surroundings. The preparation time is also rather short as the only thing required beyond that which has been previously established is to take a deep breath to later exhale all of the gathered fire. Thanks to the unique physiology of the dragon, Feng is capable of storing a near infinite amount of cleansing fire within his lungs, compressing the fire to the point where a continent bathing breath would hardly be the size of a marble in his lungs. Of course, it is to be considered the lasting harm that could leave Feng with to produce that much magic, and that he would have to possess sufficient amounts of magic power to accomplish such a feat, to begin with. These flames, just like in all of his spells, are capable of astonishing feats, capable of vaporizing molten rock and gemstones of all varieties, boil lakes, incinerate woods to ashes within moments, burn its way through the most potent of metals, and so much more. As the pyre leaves his mouth, the flames will burn away at anything they strike and, his preferred form of using this spell, to cause a considerable explosion in its wake. * '''Abaddon Dragon's Iron Paw: '''Another simple yet potent spell. It carries with it about the same might and potency as the roar but compressed and restricted to a much smaller area when compared to the roar's wider range, causing more intense damage to the singular target. Feng surrounds his hand with copious amounts of infernal fire, swirling around his curled palm as he goes in for the thrust. The blow can be regulated and controlled in how it can be utilized, whether its properties should be blunt, piercing or even explosive and with what level of heat it should burn with, ranging from the heat of a scented candle light all the way to the point where the heat of plasma become insignificant. ** '''Abaddon Dragon's Crushing Fang: '''More akin to a technique rather than a spell in its own right., the Crushing Fang is a devastating attack which centers around the use of his iron paw, but rather than utilizing just one, he brings out two into the equation, swinging them in a wide arc to the have them clash against each other in a powerful clap, crushing anything unfortunately caught between, with the same capablities and properties as the mother spell, with the additional devastation from adding an additional fist into the mix. * '''Abaddon Dragon's Claw Strike: '''A basic and powerful move at its core, the Abaddon Dragon's Claw Strike serves to deal explosive and near lethal damage at a very close range. The Claw Strike is meant to be somewhat vague in its usage, to be subtle, to pass it off as an ordinary grip attack only to suddenly blast the opposition with a tremendous force of fiery power. The spell does not even truly require Feng to grab hold of his opponent, allowing him to simply raise his hand and unleash this great torrent of fire of various properties to incinerate and devastate his opponent. * '''Abaddon Dragon's Talons: '''Similar to the Iron paw put in reverse, The Talons serve to vastly enhance the potency of his kicks by surrounding and boosting them with his infernal fire, to then land a kick which can barge through most metals, alloys, rocks and buildings. * '''Abaddon Dragon's Pyro Strands: '''One of Feng's most favored abilities, one which is quite clear in its purpose. Feng utilizes his hellfire to conjure up a copious amount of fire wires, amounting up to a total of three per finger, which he can use for defensive, offensive and utility purposes. These strands are commonly used with sharp properties or blunt in order to grab hold of his targets or to shred them to bits. The Pyro strands have also been seen to be used for the purpose of traversing the area by grabbing hold of any obstacle or irregularity to then pull himself towards it. The strands can not be entangled with each other, allowing him to use them however he desires, without a thought dedicated to the worry of them getting tangled. ** '''Abaddon Dragon's Pyro Frenzy: '''The Pyro Frenzy is the daughter spell of the Pyro Strands. When performing this spell, the wires grow into almost twice the amount of wires, which will then begin to whip about, wrap and slice ferociously without caution or care, only wishing to bring his enemy low. Because of the more savage assault and wildly swirling wires, it is nearly impossible to use it for any other purpose than to cause harm to the target. Besides just growing greater in numbers, the potency of the spell is per default almost three times stronger than the original spell. * '''Abaddon Dragon's Pyre Bomb: '''Feng brings his hands together to start shaping up a colossal orb of infernal fire, bringing it high above his head as he supplies it with copious amounts of magic power before he throws it towards his opponent which will then proceed to explode in a massive blast which will consume nearly anything caught within its radius. The Pyre bomb is one of his most potent spells, and most likely his most powerful spell that is not a secret art. The bomb has proven capable of wiping out smaller islands and half of a city block with its incredible might. * '''Abaddon Dragon's Brilliant Blaze: '''Feng conjures up two balls of fire in the palm of his hands, shaping them up with considerable power until they are fit for their final purpose. One way to use them is to smash these orbs into his opponent, striking them with intense force and heat in a massive torrent of infernal fire. This state of the blaze has been used to burn down entire buildings to husks, incinerate forests and evaporate rocks. The second way it can be used is to instead of smashing the orbs directly into a single opponent, they can be slammed together to create a centralized explosion of insane proportions, able to consume the size of two football fields within its fiery rage. * '''Abaddon Dragon's Wing Attack: '''Feng conjures up copious amounts hellish fire that extends from his forearms in a similar fashion to proper dragon wings, reaching outwards to then either burn and bash the opposition or cut straight through it by "sharpening" the fires. The wings have proven to be very efficient spell in how it leaves a trail of flames for an extended amount of time, making pursuit near impossible and serves to burn anyone left behind after he has passed them by from the blow. * '''Abaddon Dragon's Tongue: '''Feng sprouts a long blade forged from "hardened" hellfire from and around his upper wrist. This blade is not as much sharp as it is insanely hot, hotter than nearly any other spell in his arsenal. The blade slices through nearly anything put before it, the heat of it serving to burn through it, however, it would seem that it is less effective against organic matter for whatever reason, standing immensely potent against any alloy or inorganic matter, but when put in front of anything fleshy or organic, the blade may as well just be the dullest type of butter knife. * '''Abaddon Dragon's Sword Horn: '''Feng surrounds himself in a whirlwind of infernal fire which will grow in intensity and power to the point where this offensive spell can even serve to defend him by burning apart anything that dares to come close to him. After the spell has been prepared, Feng will be propelled towards his enemy, able to also alter its trajectory however he pleases until he gets close enough to skull bash them. After he has perfored this step, the flames will be expelled forwards, throwing the opponent intot he flames direction, scorching and pushing them in the Sword Horn's trajectory. This spell has been compared to an industrial grinder, grinding away at anything it touches, making it a most efficient shield along with it being a powerful attack in its own right. * '''Abaddon Dragon's Scorching Tail: '''Feng sprouts a tail of hellfire from his body which he can use for a variety of purposes, his favored of which being for the purpose of combat. He has developed a variety of techniques to make use of hs tail, techniques which essentially allows hi to be a threat all around. On a normal human, the back would be their most apparent weakness as they have no way of defending themselves from such an approach. This tail rids him of said weakness. The tail is also quite prehensible, making them quite versatile in both combat, defense, and utility. * '''Abaddon Dragon's Whole-Body Inferno: '''This spell works just about the same way one might expect it to work. At least, to a certain extent. Upon the use of this spell, Feng's whole body will become surrounded by an extremely intense inferno, an inferno which will sear away anything that comes even remotely close to him. This fiery barrier has burned bullets into nothingness, melted swords which dared to try and penetrate his defenses and scorched beings whom have attempted to punch their way through. Now, that is not to say that the shield is impenetrable, but rather that inferior moves are just little more than an inconvenience to Feng rather than being actual threats to him. However, should the flame barrier be breached, that's where the real bull-crap begins. If someone were to break through and deliver a blow to Feng, his body will dissolve into flames and soar a distance away from the foes before splitting up in two directions, suddenly manifesting in two bodies which will fight with unified intent. One of the bodies is Feng himself, while the other is an identical copy of himself on the outside, but on the inside he is a ranging inferno given physical form, hence the name. Advanced Spells * '''Lucifer's Assault: Infernal Fire Blast: * Lucifer's Assault: Infernal Hammer Fist: * Abaddon Dragon's Infernal Howl: * Abaddon Dragon's Hell-Ray: * Lucifer's Assault: Duke of the 200 Legions: * Lucifer's Assault: Infernal Crucifix: * Lucifer's Assault: Devil's Sentence: Susanoo Dragon Slayer Magic Susanoo Dragon Slayer Magic '''is a powerful variation of the element of wind, utilizing the potent powers of a mighty hurricane to bring devastation upon the wielder's foes and to consume the very air that surrounds them in order to replenish their strength, magic power, and endurance. This magic is considered by many to be the most powerful of the air elemental dragon magics, and much of this can be attributed to the fact that this magic has been fully purposed for inflicting damage, sacrificing the means of providing support and healing. There is a very clear difference between Feng's style of Dragon Slayer Magic and the traditional style of use. Unlike most Dragon Slayers who primarily utilizes their elements to enhance their close-ranged combat, Feng prefers to keep himself at a distance with this magic, utilizing it for ranged combat, performing spells that does not require him to get close. His mastery with this magic is arguably greater than that of his trump card, the Abaddon Dragon Slayer Magic. This is not due to greater power or efficiency, but rather that his winds can be molded into a variety of means of ranged combat, very similar to the nature of Molding magic, creating things out of literal thin air, creating entities of air and weapons of harnessed winds. Unlike many other Dragon slayers of the wind element, which can for the most part only consume a particular type of air from the surroundings, limited from consuming polluted or contaminated oxygen as eating their element at such a state is familiar to an ordinary human taking a sip of poison along with their dinner. However, the Susanoo Dragons are a step above such limitations. While consuming it in small amounts will certainly prove toxic, in sufficient proportions, Feng can develop a new form of air magic to use in combat that further enhances his combat in deadlier ways. * '''Susanoo Dragon's Roar: * Susanoo Dragon's Talons: * Susanoo Dragon's Palm Blow: * Susanoo Dragon's Shuriken: ** Susanoo Dragon's Dagger Flurry: * Susanoo Dragon's Hurricane: * Susanoo Dragon's Slice and Dice: * Susanoo Dragon's Aerial Edge: * Susanoo Dragon's Aerial Grip: * Susanoo Dragon's Storm Hounds: * Susanoo Dragon's Stormrage: Advanced Spells * Heaven's Fury: Stellar Song of Heaven and Earth: * Heaven's Fury: Roc's Retaliation: * Heaven's Fury: Altair's Feather Storm: Neptune Dragon Slayer Magic Eden Dragon Slayer Magic Draco Surge Draco Surge is the term used to describe the transformation of a human into that of the dragon. The dragon slayers who achieve this state will carry with them near unfathomable power. However, while achieving this state is a relatively easy task if one is just aware of how mastering it is a momentous feat in and of itself. The first transformation will not be an optional change. Once the slayer has reached the point of no return, the change will slowly sneak itself upon the mage in stages. Fangs, horns, scales and claws will begin to appear on the slayer's body, their frame will start to grow, little by little, until the power comes to the point where it will come like burst, hastily transforming their body into that of one of the most powerful beings in existence. Once this form has been reached, it is gonna take the mage some time to adjust to the changes in their body. Even more difficult than that will be the task of figuring out how to change back to their original state. Without proper guidance, this can take years to figure out but once learned the mage can freely enter and exit the state as they see fit, even restricting it to only transforming specific parts of their body. Whether this is worth it or not is up to the individual to decide, but the power that accompanies it can not be disputed as it by far outclasses anything from the Drive, Dragon Force and even the Primal Dragon Mode. This transformation also works in perfect conjuncture with the Dual Element Dragon Mode. Even outside of the draconic transformation, Draco surge has a more than positive influence upon the mage's body. Once this mode has been achieved, the user will experience a considerable boost to their physical capabilities due to the aforementioned changes. Even as a human, the body will still be of a slightly more draconic nature, more so than usual. The body can endure much more trauma and the muscles can perform even greater feats of strength and speed. The most interesting and fascinating concept of this magic, is that it is rather contradictory of what it's purpose is. The Draco Surge is as of a matter of fact, not the act of transforming into a dragon, but rather the act of transforming into a human, to repress their draconic flesh into a more humanoid shape. The dragon slayer has ceased to be man, and is now a dragon in full. A human can reach this powerful state by utilizing Dragon Slayer Magic to such an extent, that the mage becomes all but dependent on it, letting it become such an inherent part of one's being that the body will begin to make changes in order to allow the mage to more properly house all of that power they contain which will result in the draconic change. This process can also become hastened through a ritual which is reviled by all dragons. By slaying a dragon and then bathe in the slain creature's blood, letting it's magic rich essence flow through their being, letting the power seep deeper into the Slayer's being. Despite the momentous power that accompanies the transformation, there are some mages who revile the very idea of becoming a dragon and would thus do nearly anything to avoid this change. Luckily for them, there are a few ways to avoid this state. The first, safest, and most effective way to neutralize the metamorphosis is for one's parent dragon to seal themselves within the mage's body in order to create dragonification antibodies which will serve to prevent the Dragon Slayer Magic from changing the body. It is still not impossible for a Dragon Slayer to become a dragon despite the antibodies, but they will reduce the risk to the point where the chance of a transformation is near non-existent. Another way to prevent the shift is to try attempt and balance the magic out with another form of magic. If the mage can prevent the dragon slayer magic to receive "monopoly" on the body by also equally practicing another form of magic. However, Dragon Slayer magic has a greater influence than traditional magic, making it difficult to tell when and how to balance it, thus rendering this way as the least effective way due to the difficulty to maintain it. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Senses: Nigh-Immunity to Heat: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Unfathomable Magic Power: